Party of the Democratic Revolution (Solentia)
30,000 (4063)|Ideology = * Social Democracy * Progressivism * Feminism * Environmentalism * LGBT Rights|Political position = Centre to Centre Left|Colour = Pink|Seats1 Title = Democratic Republic of Solentia Senate|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Elections for President (Perc.)|Seats2 = |Website = progressivedemocrats.sol|politics = Social Democracy|political parties = Political Parties in Solentia|elections = Elections in Solentia|Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions Held|Seats3 = |Affiliation = Progressive Alliance}}The Progressive Democrats are a centre to centre left political party in the Democratic Republic of Solentia. The Progressive Democrats believe in social democracy to eliminate inequality, preferring it instead of Capitalism or Socialism. The Progressive Democrats are also a socially progressive party, hoping to implement many new and liberal social policies if they rise to government. They are fiercely for protecting the environment. The party is based in Halion, which is the capital city of Solentia. The party has been labelled by the mass media as a more comfortable, yet as strong alternative to socialism and capitalism. The Party was introduced in a press conference by leader Dayanara Francesco-Montoya in Halion in March 4063. Francesco-Montoya has previously been famous as she was a politician in rival Libertarian Socialist Confederation. The Progressive Democrats has a rigorous system of picking the best leaders, they use a voting system with rounds. For example a nominee needs 50% to become leader. If this is not achieved in a 2+ leader race, then in round one, the one with the lowest percentage will be eliminated. This will go on for as many candidates there are until there are two left. If no one still gets 50% due to abstentions or spoilt ballots, the one with the highest percentage wins automatically. If a party election is just two people, the one with the highest percentage automatically wins. There is a clear hierarchical structure. The President - '''The most important figure, they are elected and '''cannot be sacked. '''Their term lasts a '''maximum '''of 20 years unless they resign. A president '''cannot '''run for reelection. They decide the party's overall platform and oversee every operation. '''The Leader - '''The second most important figure, they are elected and '''can be sacked by only The President. Alternatively, they can be sacked by an in-party vote of no confidence, however the president has the power to veto '''this decision. The Leaders term has a '''maximum '''of 25 years in the post unless they resign. A leader '''cannot '''run for reelection until a '''five year cool-off period. The Deputy Leader - '''The Deputy Leader will fill in for the leader if he or she is abroad, if he or she is ill, if he or she dies or if he or she resigns, in which case there will be a leadership election. These can only be '''sacked by the Leader. '''A deputy leader's term can only last a '''maximum '''of ten years, after which they can re-run. Top Hierarchy The '''President is Maritza Ramos. '''She was elected with 84.8% of votes from party members. She is 31 years old from the Nukeya region in the city of Gylsa. The President oversees ALL party operations and has the power to fire the leader and deputy leader unless for exceptional circumstances he or she is exempt by party law. One vote of no confidence by the president has more than 2x the power of a vote of no confidence by the overall party. Therefore, a president can easily change a no confidence vote. Some have called this corruptable. A candidate needs 50% to win. If 50% is not obtained by any candidate in the first round, one candidate is eliminated and it moves on till each one is eliminated and only two is left. Once two candidates are left, the one with the highest percentage wins regardless if it is under 50% or not. The President cannot be kicked out of the party. Their term lasts a '''maximum '''of '''20 years by party law. The Leader is Maria Ruiz, a 28 year old She is the incumbent leader. The leader is involved in the shaping and the execution of the parties policies. However, the main platform is agreed by the party president. Their term will last a maximum of 25 years '''by party law. A candidate needs 50% of the vote to become leader, if this is not gained in the first round, it carries on eliminating candidates until one candidate gets the majority of votes. Ruiz was unopposed. The '''Deputy Leader is Marisol Gonzales, She is 27 years old. The Deputy Leader will step in if the current leader resigns, is ill or is sacked by the President, until a new leader is elected. Voting in elections within the Progressive Democrats has simple rules. A candidate needs 50% to win. If 50% is not obtained by any candidate in the first round, one candidate is eliminated and it moves on to just two (through as many rounds as needed), until a clear winner is determined whether it is under 50% or not. Their term lasts a maximum of 10 years 'by party law. Gonzales was unopposed in her fight (one dropped out early) for Deputy Leader. Cabinet Candidates Cabinet Candidates from the party are picked by the party members, the candidate with the highest percentage becomes the candidate for that part of the cabinet. Small cabinet changes are decided by the leader however major reshuffles are decided by the party electorate. Legislation that we've passed The Progressive Democrats have been proud to pass quite a few pieces of legislation without actually being in government or having any seats. These are: * '''The Carbon Emission Reduction Bill '- We voted yes to reduce carbon emissions to 0% by 4070. * 'Biological and Chemical Weaponry Bill '- We voted no to introducing Biological and Chemical Weaponry. * 'Anti-National Service Bill '- We voted yes to outlawing mandatory national service. * 'The Energy Fairness Bill '- We voted yes to making energy prices more fairer for everyone. * 'The Anti-Whaling Bill '- We voted yes to outlawing whaling. * 'Total Religious Freedom Bill '- We voted yes to allowing people to practice any religion they please. * 'The Pyrotechnic Safety Law '- We voted yes to regulating dangerous fireworks so only adults could use them. * 'The Gambling Bill '- We voted yes to allowing gambling in private residences and casinos with licenses. * 'The Healthcare Reform Bill '- We voted yes to allowing private clinics to operate, but with government regulations. All the legislation we passed listed here, have been ones we as a party put forward and passed. These will all make Solentia a better place for everyone. Past Leaders, Deputy Leaders & Presidents '''Leaders: Dayanara Francesco Montoya (4063-4065) Reason: Stepped down due to bad election Deputy Leaders: Aleida Diaz (4063-4065) Reason: Stepped down due to bad election Backstory The Progressive Democrats was a long needed answer to the divisive and unworkable politics of conservative, liberal and socialist parties in Solentia at the time. They prided themselves on their centrist social democratic views which all political areas were attracted to. Dayanara Francesco-Montoya, the first and incumbent leader wanted to revolutionise politics and make sure that everyone had a new and equal future to believe in. She has named The Progressive Democrats 'The Party That Cares'. The Progressive Democrats are known for their compassionate policies.